The present disclosure generally relates to air heaters for internal combustion engines. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an air heater including a heating element having a flange or multiple flanges extending along its length. Furthermore, the present disclosure relates to a thermal expansion joint for interconnecting a plurality of stacked heating elements.
Air heaters may be used in automotive applications to heat air prior to entering a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine. Typical air heaters include heating elements formed from substantially planar ribbons of metal that emit heat while an electrical current is passed therethrough. Because packaging an engine and its associated accessories within an engine compartment is becoming a great challenge, intake tube, intake manifold and internal combustion engine head geometry often times require the intake air flowing from outside of the vehicle to turn ninety degrees prior to entering the combustion chambers. Many times, the air intake heater is positioned at a location at or near the ninety degree bend. Accordingly, a need in the art exists to not only heat the air prior to entering the combustion chamber but also to redirect the air to optimize the flow of the air charge as it passes through the intake components and enters the combustion chambers.
Furthermore, it is common for the heating elements of the air heater to be energized for a period of time until the engine warms up and subsequently not energized for a relatively long period of time. This thermal cycling causes the heating elements to expand and contract amounts corresponding to the heating element's coefficient of thermal expansion. Depending on the manner in which the heating elements are mounted within the air heater, undesirable stresses may be imparted to the heating element during the thermal cycling. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a thermal expansion joint which properly supports and mounts the heating elements within the air heater without inducing undesirable stress.